


"Kee, I'll Protect You..."

by orphan_account



Category: The Hobbit
Genre: Being tired, Cuddles, Drabble!, Fee - Freeform, Fluff, Holding, Kee - Freeform, M/M, Mentons of Dis, One-Shot!, Promising, Uncle Thorin, fili - Freeform, kili - Freeform, thorin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-10
Updated: 2015-08-10
Packaged: 2018-04-13 23:01:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4540743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Baby Kili can't sleep, child Fili comforts his little baby brother...</p><p>Basicly a short ass Drabble for Young Fili and Kili </p><p>Read if you want smiles and if you had a long day and want to read a short one shot</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Kee, I'll Protect You..."

  Fili sighed as he heard the rain pour down on Thorin's small little house. The King left looking for his sister, Dis, she's missing.

  Thorin's been gone for days, so many days Fili lost count. Fili was left alone with his brother Kili, at age 7, making Kili almost 11 months.

  Fili was told by Thorin to stay up late each night to make sure nobody would take the young princes. Fili blinked his heavy eyelids then kept his eyes closed. 

  But quickly opened them as he heard Kili start to cry. The rain poured down harder on the small house. Kili only started to cry much louder.

  Fili gathered the remains of his strength and opened his tired blue eyes. He crawled off the soft old leather couch and stumbled to his feet. Fili yawned and wiped the spit off his cheek with the back of his hand.

  "I'm coming Kili." Fili walked to the dark kitchen and got a bottle of milk for his baby brother. Then he walked down the hall with heavy footsteps. "Kili-" Fili moaned as his little brother cried louder. 

  Fili pushed the blond hair away from his eyes, and got to the door of Kili's room. He opened the door, and lit a candle.

  "Hey, Kili." Fili yawned. He set the bottle down on the wooden table and looked at his crying brother. Kili opened his eyes and reached his little hands out for Fili to pick him up as he still cried.

  Big tears fell down his little rosy red cheeks and loud screams came from his mouth. Fili frowned and picked his chubby little brother up.

  "Don't cry-" Fili whispered. "please." He rocked Kili up and down in little jumps.

  Kili started to stop crying, and he looked up right into Fili's eyes. "Fee-" He pulled a little of his blond locks. And rested his head on Fili's neck.

  A wide smile came across Fili's face. He put a hand on Kili's brown hair and pulled him a little closer.

  "Kili, I love you." Fili ran his hands threw Kili's brown hair many times. "Uncle will be home soon, I promise." He whispered and started to close his eyes.

  "Fee-" Kili whispered and sounded tired. "Fee, I-I lo-owwe-e y-you-"  
    
  Fili was so happy, this was the first time he ever started talking. He rested his head lightly on Kili's and closed his eyes.

  Fili blew out the candle and was about to set Kili back in his little crib when he slowly opened his eyes and wined. He cried quietly and quickly made fists and open and close. His eyes became sad and welled up with tears. Fili let out a breath, then opened his blue eyes.

  "Okay, okay Kili..." Fili whispered and still held onto his warm little body. Fili breathed slow and lifted Kili again.

  "Fil-" Kili tugged his blond hair.

  "Let's go..." Fili held him tighter and walked out of his room. To the front door, Kili always seemed to be quieter and calmer at the door.

  Fili forgot the bottle. "Shit." He whispered under his breath and was about to stand up.

  "No-h" Kili tugged his hair harder. 

  "No milk?" Fili whispered. He sat with his back against the wall, knees up and Kili's little back up against Fili's knees. But that quickly changed when Kili wanted to be held like a baby.

  Kili shook his head and let out a big yawn. Fili sat back down and held his baby brother tight. Fili watched his brothers chest slowly move up and down, and felt his heart beat.

  "I'll take care of you," Fili noticed he was falling into a deep sleep. "forever." Fili laid his head back on the wall.

  Kili moved in his sleep, he started to slide from Fili's grasp. But Fili quickly opened his lazy eyes and pulled Kili up to the position they were in before. Yet, it was a different and more comfortable for both brothers.

  His mind became empty and muscles relaxed. Fili sighed and closed his blue eyes, the rain came down on the house and became soft. 

  Fili and Kili were soundly asleep by the front door, and holding each other tight... an hour had past and both brothers were still asleep.

  Thorin quietly opened the front door. He was about to walk and slam it close, but his saw his 2 nephews.

  Thorin smiled with tears in his eyes and covered his mouth. He sighed with love and slowly and quietly closed the door.

  Thorin picked up Kili with his left and lifted Fili with his strong right arm. He carried his 2 nephews to his room and laid them down on the huge bed. 

"Sleep well," Thorin whispered and stepped back, "one day, Fili, you will make a fine King."

  The 2 brothers started to squirm, Thorin tilted his head and was about to move them when he saw, Fili open his tired heavy eyes and searched around for his baby brother. Fili saw the little prince rolled into a ball half way across the bed, Fili dragged him self to Kili and hugged him tightly. 

  Kili relaxed and turned his body to Fili's. Fili blinked his eyes with a smile and saw his uncle, he was so tired he thought it was a dream. So he just turned to Kili and pulled him close to his chest. 

  The King watched as the princes fell into a peaceful sleep again holding each other.

  Thorin smiled and tears full of love and joy fell and hit the wooden floor. 

  "A very fine King." He whispered and watched the sleeping brothers. Thorin smiled and left the room closing the door behind him...

**Author's Note:**

> This is DeadMoose saying;  
> Thx 4 reading bitches, hope u enjoyed, there's prob gonna b more where this came from  
> <3  
> Later


End file.
